Entre Dos Amores
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Historia Alterna sobre el último capitulo de la serie de TV "Las Manos del Diablo son Jugetes Vagos",despues de rechazo Fry encuentra cosuelo de alguien...Cambiando su vida radicalmente :Yaoi:
1. Despues de la opera

**Titulo: Entre dos amores**

**Gag del Titulo: Producto altamente peligroso..manejese con cuidado**

**Gag de la pantalla: Fry tocando el holofonor**

El tocaba cada nota....hasta que termino..el silencio goberno en el auditorio..el dejo su instrumento en el suelo y la volteo a ver ella..quien estaba sentada..ella se levanto y corrio a abrazarlo...

"Oh..eso fue tan bello"-dijo mientras lo abrazaba"Gracias Fry"

"Todo..por ti"-respondio el pelirojo-"yo te quiero demasiado..y ¿Cúal es tu respuesta?"

Hubo un silencio..ella se solto de el y miro al suelo...

"¿Qué-que pasa?.."-titubeo el algo confundido...

"Yo..no te meresco.."-dijo"...perdoname..en serio..."

-Explicate...-pidio una explicación

"Me gustas tambien..pero no de esa manera...no te quiero hacer sufrir..."-dijo casi llorando

"Tú tambien me gustas..."-se limito a decir

"Lo se y eso me hace sentir miserable..¿porque?..¿porque me amas?"-pregunto-"sabiendo que te hago sufrir..."

El solo estubo en silencio..evitando las ganas de llorar enfrente de ella como un niño

"Si estuvieramos juntos..no serias feliz...-dijo Leela-"perdoname..."

Ella lo abrazo..el sintio ese abrazo..pero no por mucho,ella se retiro del auditorio...

"Perdi..."-se dijo a si mismo...se sento en la silla donde habia tocado...se puso las manos en la cara y sucedio lo inevitable..empezo a llorar..."Soy un idiota..."

Cada lagrima..representaba su dolor de haber perdido..se sentia como un perdedor..un donnadie..parece que lloraria por toda la eternidad..hasta que se esucharon unos aplausos desde arriba..en los lugares de lujo(o como se llamen..ah si! palcos) y se escucho una voz

"No,No lo eres..."

Fry se quedo algo sorprendido,se paro derepente secandose las lagrimas..en realdiad odiaba que lo vieran llorar y volteo a ver a quien le habia respondido,vio hasta los balcones de arriba-"Bra-Brannigan?"-pregunto sorprendido al verlo ahi-" Viste lo que paso?"

"Si.."-respondio mientras bajaba de donde se encontraba y fue con el-"y tiene razon..."

"¿Qué?"-pregunto retador y confundido"

"Despues de lo que hiciste para ella..fue muy egoista de su parte hacerte eso..ella tine razon,Ella no te merece a ti.."

"¿En..serio?"

"Si,es en serio..ella es demasiado dura con los hombres que le pretenden..te lo digo por experiencia,pero tal aprece que todo iba a ser que te ibas a quedar con ella..."

"Pero no paso.."-interrumpio en tono molesto

"No te molestes..a mi me gusto la opera"-dijo sonriendo

"Vaya.."-se le salieron las lagrimas a Fry-"al menos a alguien le gusto"

No aguanto mas..y se abrazaron..un abrazo de consuelo..Fry se sintio algo mejor..no importaba si era un hombre quien lo abrazaba..se sentia solo...necesitaba algo de cariño despues de como lo habian rechazado...

Fin del capitulo 1-_**Despues de la Opera...**_

----

Hola! bueno pues aqui escribiendo/publicando un fanfic..realmente estoy muy feliz volver a estar con los que me leen(muy pocos,debo admitir),pero este fanfic es muy importante..bueno al menos para mi..esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo y por motivos..que bueno creo que la gente que ya me conoce lo sabe(y los que no,poco a poco lo sabran este plan) y bueno debo aclarar antes..esta historia bueno no es para todos..bueno..contiene temas un poco "controversiales" así que si eres "open-mind" y no te dan miedo las nuevas ideas y experiencias nuevas..bienvenido seas!...y si no..bueno creo que este mundo hay diferentes opiniones y sobre todo tolerancia.

Debi haber hecho antes la aclaración arriba pero..arruinaba el msitisismo que tanto me gusta..heh y bueno como esto lo quiero hacer como si lo estubieran viendo en la tele pues cuando vean "()" significa que incluí una canción..¿como? bueno para que se imaginen dicha escena con esa música de fondo hehe y dentro de los párentesis estara un número y checas mas abajo ahi se te aclarara que canción es n.n

Bueno ya demasiado..espero les guste y dejen ;Intentare subir lo más pronto posible.


	2. Sere el hombro que necesitas

_**Capitulo 2**__: Sere el hombro que necesitas_

Al dia siguiente en Planet Express..estaba Bender ,como siempre viendo television y a su lado..no estaba Fry y de eso se percato el robot..

"No paso la noche en nuestro apartamento"-penso"seguramente le fue bien..."

en ese momento entra Leela a la habitacion..

"Oh! hola costal de carne!"-saludo el robot" y tu amado?"

"oh..eso"-reacciono triste...

"No me digas..lo rechasaste.."-adivino y lo dijo de forma tan natural y vi que Leela asiente el "Si" con la cabeza,el reacciono mal-"QUE TU QUE...?-sorpresibamente le dio una bofetada a Leela

"Porque me pegas!?"-le pregunto algo asustada

"Para que despiertes por pendeja!"-le respondio con algo de molestia-"todo lo que sacrifico por ti..para que lo rechazaras...si yo fuera el te odiaria mas que nunca

"prefiero eso...a que hacerlo sufrir"-respondio en voz bajita..

"Entonces porque lo rechazas?..eso lo hace sufrir.."-le pregunto algo confundido

"No quiero que este conmigo..yo no quiero hacerlo vivir algo cruel.."-ve que Bender volvio a ver la television-"PONME ATENCION!"

"Aburreeees..."-le dijo mientras estaba viendo el televisor-"igual no paso la noche conmigo(N/A: Eso se pede malinterpretar o.o) ahora ya no se..bah no me importa!"

"que?!..entonces no sabes donde esta?"-pregunto un poco preocupada y en ese momento entraba Fry a la habitacion(vestido como siempre),el no volteo a verla,solo paso de largo y se sento junto a Bender

"Que ves en la Tele?"-le rpegunto Fry a Bender de una forma tan natural..como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior..

"All my Circuits"-respondio con la misma naturalidad el robot pues lo que a el le importaba era encontrar a Fry

Leela solo se quedo ahi helada unos cuantos segundos...y cuando volvio en si salio de la habitacion

"Porque no me saludo?"- se pregunto...aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia-"total..lo tengo merecido..."

Pasaron un par de horas en dicho edificio,seguian ambos ahi sentadotes viendo la tele(N/A: wtf? es lo unico que hacen? o.o que no trabajan?) hasta que el celular de Fry sono:

"Ahorita Vengo.."-dijo y salio de la habitacion a uno de los pasillos que se veian solos de ahi contesto-"Bue-bueno?"

"Buenos dias.."-contesto sorpresibamente Zapp

"Tu?!"-se sorprendio el pelirojo-"como rayos conseguiste mi telefono?"

"Estaba en una hojita anotado..-Le respondio- estaba anotado en el insturmento(el holofonor..o como se llame) que olvidaste en mi casa"

"Oh..sobre eso..no le vayas a contar a nadie.."

"Oh que pasate la noche en mi casa?"-interrumpio-"pe-pero no hisimos nada malo"

"Lo se..-contesto tranquilo-"pero pueden malinterpretarlo.."

En ese mismo momento pasaba Leela cerca,pero al ver a Fry hablando por celular de manera seria le llamo la atencion y dio unos cuantos pasos atras para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba cerca...

"Con quien estara hablando?"-penso la uniojo

"Entonces te veo esta tarde,ire saliendo del trabajo"-se escucho de parte de Fry quien no se percataba de la precencia de Leela

"Vera a alguien..creo que ya encontro a alguien.."-deducio rapidamente la chica quien se despreocupo un poco y se retiro sin que Fry se diera cuenta pero choco con Bender

-"Vi que espiabas..copiona D8"-le dijo el robot

"Yo no espiaba!"-nego todo-"solo escuche algo por accidente ¬¬"

"Aja! y yo soy al reina Sofía(N/Ala reina de inglaterra..no yo o.o)"-Se hecho un sarcasmo-"espiabas a Fry y su nuevo amor!"

"Nuevo amor?..okey lo acababas de deducir verdad?"-ve que Bender asiente con la cabeza-"eres un mentiroso..nah! a mi que me importa-se va fingiendo molestia

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde,Fry salio del edificio...

"Oye..a donde vas?..vamonos a casa!"-lo apura su amigo Bender

"este..tu adelantate..tengo algo que hacer"-respondio sin ponerle mucha atencion,Bender se fue se fijo que cruzara la esquina para que tuviera la seguridad de que no lo estaria siguiendo.

empezo a dirigirise a casa de Brannigan..pero..

"numero de casa..."-venia caminando por las calles algo desorientado-"NO LA HAYO!"-grito y despues sin querer choco con un poste de luz y al levantarse vio una mansion grande-"ESE ES EL NUMERO!"-dijo al ver que el numero de la casa coinsidia con la de la hoja..decidio pasar la reja.

despues de pasar la reja..vio un hermozo jardin..habia detalles por todos lados.."es demsiado bonito el lugar como para que fuera hogar de una persona como el..."criticaba Fry mientras veia..pero la verdad no tenia idea de como serian las personas en su interior...como sea llego a la puerta y toco el timbre

"NO LE COMPRO GALLETAS A NIÑAS EXPLORADORAS! D8"-salio el rubio medio enojado,pero luego se dio cuenta que era fry quien toco el timbre-ah disculpa!..eres tu,pasa porfavor..

Fry Entro a la gran mansion,siguio plasmado por todas las cosas finas que tenia en dicha casa...pero por alguna extraña razon no recordaba nada de anoche

"wow..porque no me di cuenta de como era la casa..mi memoria esta algo borrosa..."-penso algo confundido-"y..oye! vives solo aqui?"-le pregunto

"asi es.."-respondio mientras seguian caminando hasta que llegaron a una mesita de te el cual estaba servido y tambien estaba el instrumento de Fry ahi-"por que no me gusta compartir mis preciadas cosas"-respondio algo codicioso

ya sentados tomando te..el zapp le pregunto a fry:

"y..que paso con Leela?'"

"ah..eso.."no sabia como responder" no se en serio..sera mejor olvidarla..pero no lo se"

"aun la quieres?"

-fry asintio con la cabeza-"pero..ya no se como tratarla..hoy me sentia tan raro que ni siquiera la salude"

-zapp solo se puso una mano en la cara en signo de molestia(zomg Faceplam XD)-

"Que-que pasa?"-pregunto fry algo sacado de onda

"hm..nada pero te estas comportando como ella"

ante eso Fry abrio los ojos sorprendido

"qu-que?!"

"que?..digo la verdad..ahora la haras sufrir con chantaje emocional..pftt..clasico ¬¬"

"porque me dices eso?"-se confundio mas el pelirojo-"si ella tambien te gusta a ti..o que esto es un plan elaborado que yo no puedo entender para conquistarla y desahacerte de mi?!"-hiso un dediccion reparanoico

Zapp solo se rio

"que? PORQUE TE RIES!?"-estaba demasiado confundido

el solo suspiro..."ella ya no me gusta"-respondio-"si tu no tienes oportunidad, pues yo menos..."

ante eso Fry puedo notar algo de-tristeza? y cambio su modo..decidio cambiar el tema

"e..eh que rico te! 8D"-dijo algo random

"que-que quieres cambiar el tema verdad?"-supo lo que fry estaba pensando

"mm la verdad si,pero igual..disculpa lo de hace un momento..."-se disculpo algo apenado-" creo que deberia estar agardecido por como me trataste ayer en la opera..gracias"

"oye.."

"si?"

" no te molesta si nos seguimos viendo?"-le pregunto el capitan

"emh..claro"-respondio algo tranquilo y vio por la ventana,que el sol se estaba metiendo-"ayy dios! ya es tarde! Bender se molestara si me tardo de mas!-se dirigio hacia la puerta y grito-" Hasta Luego!

_*Flashback*_

_Esa noche despues de la opera...ambos estaban en la misma habitacion,sentados en la misma mesita para te..pero en ves de te,habia brandy y licor el cual Fry estaba tomando sin parar_

_-Ell-a..hic..no me ama"-lloraba abrazado de Zapp(el estaba sobrio) desahogando sus penas-soy un reverendo imbecil!_

_-vamos..-le calmaba-vamos..no seas cruel contigo..tu no tienes la culpa_

_-pe..pero..acaso he-hic- hecho algo malo para que ella me dijera que "no"_

_-vamos..-lo abrazo mas fuerte-eres una buena persona..._

_Fry se acerco mas a Zapp ahora se acerco mas a su cara.._

_"en- en serio?"-dijo el pelirojo acercandose mas a su cara...pero se desmaya por el sueño y el alcohol y cae en el pecho de Zapp_

_"se quedo dormido por tanto alcohol.."_

_lo levanto en sus brazos y le cargo hasta la habitacion de huespedes._

_"Es mejor lo que puedo hacer por ahora"-se dijo mientras veia a Fry durmiendo-"Buenas noches Fry"_

_Le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitacion..._

_*Fin del flashback*_

_Ending-LoveFool de The Cardigans_

----

Okey,Me habai tardado en este capitulo,porque..no tengo idea,simplemente queria tiempo para escribir el 3er capitulo y..bueno..se antepuso algo peor: Mi PC se quiere morir!..asi que debo poner aqui todo lo que sea posible,antes de que sea tarde..asi que disfruten!,no tengo mucho que agregar,mas que me dio cosita el final de este capitulo..y ah si! gracias a mi amiga Shadi(la conoci en un foro) por le titulo de este capitulo.

Espero sus reviews! :D abrazos!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

por als faltas de ortografia


	3. Deseos

**Capitulo 3-**_Deseos_

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Leela..ella se levantaba,se puso su bata y encendio la television

"Que aburrido..."-vio el reloj-"no quiero ir a ningun lado..veamos mejor la tele"

En la tele

Presentadora de la noticias: despues de nuestro reportaje sobre los zapatos de cemento..vayamos con los Horoscopos..que opinas Morbo?

Morbo: los horoscopos son una vil mentira..malditos humanos superticiosos..LOS DESTRUIREEEE!!

Presentadora: hahaha..ya vayamos con la cabeza de Mizzada Mohamed(Nota: es una tipa que sale en 2 programas en mi pais y que da el horoscopo xD)

Mizzada: muy bien pues vamos con los Gemminis...NECESITAS UN ALMA GEMELA! y piscis escribiras algo que...

Leela apaga la television

"Yo soy geminis...la verdad es mejor irme a trabajar a ver si asi se me olvida lo extraña lo que me siento.."

Siguiente escena en Planet Express, Fry y Bender estan subiendo a la nave...

"Me pregunto donde estara Leela?, ya es tarde"-dijo Fry no muy preocupado

"A quien le importa.."le respondio el robot y ve en ese preciso momento Leela llegando muy cansada pues corrio mucho

"Di-disculpa por llegar tarde.." dijo jadenado del cansancio-"bueno ya llegue ya podemos irnos"

"Aun asi nos ibamos a ir sin ti"-le contesto Fry un tanto indiferente mientras subia las cajas a la nave..ella noto su frialdad..¿porque se sintio mal al notarlo?

Bueno pues ya estaban en orbita viajando por el espacio,estaba como siempre,Leela manejando y Bender estaba a su lado

"Porque rayos estas viendome?"-pregunto la uniojo puesto que no le quitaba el ojo de encima el robot

"Te sentiste mal cuando el te dijo que no le preocupabas?" fue directo

"a-a que te refieres?"-pregunto fingiendo no sentir nada..

"El te gusta..verdad?"-volvio a preguntar-"a pesar de que lo rechzaste como basura...haa los humanos son realmente complicados y masquistas"

"Masoquista?"-estaba ahora confundida de verdad

"si. te gusta hacerte del rogar...gozas siendo miserable"-fue franco

"No-no es cierto!"-lo nego rotundamente

"si fuera asi..porque simplemnte no cumples ese "no" como respuesta?"-hiso un comentario que le llego en el alma a Leela

"V-vete!!"-grito enojada y a la vez con voz tembolorsa

"Como quieras"-se levanto-"perdiste una oportunidad de ser feliz..."

Ella se quedo sola..simplemente no queria pensar en que si fue bueno o no decirle "no te amo" a Fry..en realidad sentia eso?..efectivamente ignoro lo que le dijo Bender..y centro su mente en el volante..

Mientras que Bender entra a la habitacion donde dormian cuando iban de viajes largos...vio a Fry recostado en la amaca de abajo

"esa es mi amaca Humano"-reclamo el robot con ganas de peleear

"mm tienes razon"-respondio con naturalidad y se levanto..cosa que sorprendio de sobremanera a Bender

"Que?"-dejo escapar su confusion- te da igual asi como nomas?

-"Porque? es malo?"-no entendia la situacion el pelirojo

"uff..como sea si vas a pasar por donde esta la uniojo..mejor ni lo hagas"-le advirtio

"porque?"-volvio a preguntar

"haaa! ahora si te importa ella!?"-le dijo con ganas de joder

"a que te refieres?"-estaba mas confundido aún...

"con eso que le dijiste hace ya hace un par de horas con lo de "_Aun asi nos ibamos a ir sin ti"_ recuerdas!?"

"mm y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Fusite muy malo con ella..y ella se sintio!"-se quejo

"pe-pero..."-titubeo

"pero..NADA! Ve alla a salucionar lo que provocaste!"-Bender empuja a fry hasta unos pocos pasos a donde se encontraba Leela-"chaito!-se va

Leela se percata que esta Fry detras de ella...

Leela:*pensando*. sera mejor arreglar todo..no lo quiero perder como amigo

Leela se voltea y lo ve.

Leela: Hola Fry. Bonito dia, no te parece?

Fry: Ahora no, estoy.... pensando.

Leela: Fry, me estas mintiendo. Tu casi ni piensas por ti mismo. El profesor casi siempre lo hace por ti.

Fry: No es cierto.

Leela: No quieres hablar comigo, verdad?

(Ve que Fry esta viendo un gusanito)

Leela: Ponme atencion D8! (mata al gusanito)

Fry: Oh no! D8 Lord Sergeant IV ha muerto aplastado por la mano pachona

Leela: ¬¬

Fry: Como pudiste matar a un veterano? Tenia esposa y miles de hijos T.T

Leela: Es solo un maldito gusano. Prestame atencion.

Fry: Lo iba a hacer, pero mataste a Sergeant IV. Y ES EL GUSANO # 103 QUE MATAS FRENTE A MIS OJOS SOLO PORQUE NO TE PONGO ATENCION! :I

Leela :Ahora me prestas atencion.

Fry: Mejor vete! Que las hormigas se llevan al cuerpo de Milord.

Hormiga1: Es el gusano # 103.

Hormiga2: Porque los mas poderosos siempre mueren aplastados?

Hormiga3: Yo que se. LLevemoslo y notifiquemos a sus miles de hijos T.T

Leela: que me vaya?! tu veniste aqui para hacerme bulto! crei que me ibas a decir algo!

Fry: pues que quieres que te diga?..si lo que REALMENTE te dije fue hace unos dias en una opera..mhh mejor yo me voy!

El se va furioso...Ante eso..Leela se siente...realmente confundida..

"rayos.."-se dijo a si misma se sentia demasiado rara..algo que no podia describir

Rato despues,de haber cumplido la mision,vatamos a los departamentos de "Robot Arms"..Fry se encontraba en su cuarto en la soledad..

"Porque ya no tengo valor de hablarle?..."-se lamentaba se sentia como un verdadero perdedor..cuando fue intrrumpido a golpes a la puerta

"Fry! que tanto haces?"-era Bender quien golpeaba la puerta-"tengo que entrar ahi escondi mi mercacia pirata!..dejame entrar"

Se escuchaban pasos que probenian de ahi dentro y se esucha como abre la perilla hasta finalmente abrirla..Bender se quedo blanco(en sentido figurado) al ver a Fry..estaba hecho un desastre,el cabello despeinado y su mirada ojerosa con ojos llorosos emanaban una tremenda depresion..a Bender le dio algo de miedo verlo a ese estado

"Estas bien?"-prewgunto asustado al verlo en ese estado..solo habian pasado unas cuantas horas como para verlo en esa condicion

"De veras te interesa?"-dijo inconcientemente la depresion te hace decir muchas boberias...

"Es por lo de Leela?"-no debio haber preguntado eso..Fry se tira al piso y le muestra la espalda al robot

"Mira.."se acerco a el-"si te sientes tan mal..hazle pagar a la causante de todo esto.."

"a que te refieres?"-pregunto sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba

"A algo llamado..v-e-n-g-a-n-z-a.." -vaya! hasta tubo que deletrear para que el entendiera mejor

"No estoy seguro..ella no merece eso"-se nego defiendola..._"no quiero hacerla sufrir.."

"ah si!..no te hiso ella sufrir y no le importo!"-le recordo a fry el motivo de su tristeza..el queria ayudarlo-"hazle pagar con la misma moneda!"

"Te escucho..."-le respondio..ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca pero ¿que les dije sobre la depresion?-"se te ocurre algo?"

"Mmm hazle ver que cometio un gran error..es facil: dale celos con alguien mas!"-le aconsejo...

Fry se levanto finalmente..volteo a ver a Bender...

"Necesito pensarlo..pero gracias por el consejo-"finjio algo de felicidad para no alarmar al robot"-Gracias Bender-le abrazo

"eeeek! contacto humano!-"expreso asco el robot..

Fry se peino y se dirigio a la puerta

"oye! a donde vas?"-pregunto Bender

"necesito pensar con claridad..voy a salir"-respondio Fry y se salio

"Vaya que los costales de carne son raros..."-penso el robot

Fry estaba caminando en el parque..estaba realmente pensativo

"venganza?..que cosas dice Bender.."-estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos-"pero una parte de mi realemnte desea hacerle algo a Leela..y no precisamente algo lindo..que diablos pienso!"

Su mirada fue a parar a un carrito de helados

-Ya me dio algo de hambre!-se dijo a si mismo-eso me calamara un poco..creo

Fry se acerca con el heladero , saca dinero y esta a punto de pedir algo..

"Perdon,pero ya no tengo helados,jovencito"-le dijo el heladero

"Que? ya no tiene"

"Lo lamento,el ultimo cono de helado se lo vendi a ese hombre"-el heladero apunta a la persona que esta a lado de Fry y era...

"Capitan Brannigan!"-se sorprendio el pelirojo-"otra vez me encuentro con usted"

"Lllamame por mi nombre y tambien hablame de tu"-le respondio-"quieres de mi helado? todavia no lo he probado"

"eh..gracias!"

Rato despues,estaban sentados en alguna banca del parque platicando,mientras Fry seguia comiendose su helado..

" Y bien..como sigues?"-pregunto directamente

"mmm..te refieres a lo de Leela?..no te miento..mal"-contesto con la verdad-"me dan ganas de llorar cada vez que pienso en ella..."

"Ay no!.."-se da cuenta que al rego-"No llores..."

Pero era demsiado tarde Fry comenzo a llorar...

"Vamos,calmate.."-intento calmarlo y le seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo que traia

"Lo siento.."paro de llorar un poco-"pero no lo puedo evitar..todavia la amo"

"Haz intentado hablar ya con ella?"-volvio a preguntar

"no realmente..es al reves..ella quiere hablar conmigo...pero..¿para que? si ya todo lo que dije,ella le dijo "NO"..me siento vacio"

Hubo un minuto de silencio...

"Que tonteria.."-contesto el rubio-"cuando uno esta enamorado jamas se siente vacio..."

"Entonces..ya no se que sentir..tengo ganas de recuperarla..pero a la vez me enoja estar con ella..."-expreso su inconformidad-"me dan ganas de.."

"De vengarte?"-Zapp dio justo en el clavo a lo que Fry queria decir

"N-No lo se..."-estaba confundido"-tal vez pero.."-no podia articular sus pensamientos bien

"Fry,eso..es decision tuya..la verdad eso puede tener consecuencias fuertes si lo decides...ten cuidado con lo que deseas"-le aconsejo,en ese moemnto su celular sono

"Que pasa'"-pregunto Fry

"Me solicitan en el trabajo..bueno pues me tengo que ir,cuidate mucho"-se va-"Y ten cudiado con lo que deseas!"-grito a lo lejos

Que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer Fry? ni el mismo lo sabia...

Fin del capitulo.

----

Comentarios finales: wow! no crei termiar tan rapido este capitulo...vaya! que llega la inspriación..llega..aunque tube ayudas en algunos dialogos,el 60% me pertence a mi xD y estoy feliz de darle seguimiento a una historia tan rapido(cosa rarisima en mi! dejo lso fics inconclusos u.u..esperemos que este fic sea la excepcion! n.n y todo eso lo lograre gracias a ssu reviews y recomendaciones)

lo advierto delo que vendra en el 4to capitulo..o bien de lo que me imagino..no sera muy bonito(al menos para alguien)..es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora.

sin mas que decir..FELIZ 2009!

por los errores ortograficos :S!


End file.
